The present invention relates primarily to a sport shoe for use in any sport activity, although the shoe construction disclosed herein can be employed in any type of shoe. The inventive concept involves use of a frame system, or a structural frame, that protects the users feet, by providing a shock absorbing structure not only to user""s body but also, and principally, to the user""s feet. Prior art sport shoes have elasticity or flexibility in the shoe sole area, which protects the user""s body, but does not protect, in an adequate or thorough way, the user""s feet. As a result, the bones of the feet must act as a support and perform an absorbing function. Conversely, and as an improvement when compared to the existing state of the art, the sport shoe of the present invention aims at protecting, in accordance with its inventive concept, not only the user""s body but principally the users feet, i.e., bones, muscles, nerves, etc., thereof.
The present invention is generally characterized in a shoe including an upper made up of any suitable material, such as leather, natural or artificial fabric, and a structural frame composed of an Insole affixed to the upper, a frame affixed to the insole and including front and rear cutouts, and a sole made up of three separate parts affixed to the frame, two of the parts having cutouts corresponding respectively to the front and rear cutouts in the frame. The insole is preferably positioned adjacent and just below the upper, being fixed thereto with glue. The insole can be manufactured from any suitable material but is preferably manufactured from materials which, are similar or equivalent to ethyl vinyl acetate or polyurethane in terms of their resiliency and shock absorbing characteristics. The frame is preferably positioned adjacent and just below the insole, being fixed thereto with glue and manufactured from any suitable material with firmness, high flexibility and impulse amplitude and shock absorbability. Preferably, the frame is manufactured from a material similar or equivalent to a compound made up of plastic material including nylon and Pebax (a nylon and polyurethane mixture), or a compound made up of carbon fiber, or Keviar, aiming at firmness, high flexibility and impulse amplitude and shock absorbability. The sole preferably includes separate front, rear and intermediate parts. The intermediate part of the sole is preferably formed with a cutout which coincides with the front cutout of the frame, The rear part of the sole is preferably formed with a cutout which coincides with the rear cutout of the frame. The front part of the sole preferably forms a toe-cap, with the front, rear and intermediate parts of the sole preferably being fixed to the frame with glue and manufactured from similar or equivalent materials to rubber, aiming at adherence, friction, traction and durability.
The invention will be better understood and appraised by way of the enclosed drawings, referred to by figures briefly described as follows, when examined along with the description below.